


First Dates

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Bernie’s kids decide its time she started dating again. They set her up on a dating site. She meets a few nice women. But none are quite as nice as the barmaid in the local bar.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 42
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



It had been 10 months since Bernie 38 and her wife got divorced. They both knew it was for the best. They couldn't carry on as they were. Constantly arguing and bickering in front of the twins. Bernie kept the twins 11 year old Cameron and Charlotte with her. They stayed with their Momma every other weekend. Charlotte and Cameron had noticed that Bernie wasn't her usual happy self the past few weeks.  
"You know what mum needs don't you Charlotte?" Cameron said as they ate breakfast one morning.  
"No but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."  
"She needs a girlfriend."  
"I don't think she does."  
"Why not. Momma has someone else. Why shouldn't mum. She needs some happiness."  
"Shush Cam mum's coming."  
"You two need to get a move on or you are gonna be late for school."  
"We've finished now."  
"Go get your coats on then." Bernie smiled as she followed the twins into the hall. "Come on then get in the car. Are you both fastened in?"  
"Yes mum." They both said together.  
"Ask her?" Cameron whispered as he nudged Charlotte.  
"You ask her. You're the one who thinks she needs a girlfriend."  
"Alright then I will. Mum."  
"Yes Cam."  
"Please don't go off on one. But don't you think it's time that you got yourself a girlfriend?"  
"No I don't. I am perfectly fine on my own thank you very much."  
"Told you." Charlotte smirked.  
"She's lying. Mum."  
"What Cameron."  
"Are you not lonely on your own?"  
"I'm not on my own. I've got you two."  
"It's hardly the same is it mum. I mean Momma has got someone."  
"How the hell am I going to find someone between work and looking after you two."  
"A dating site. There's loads of them mum. You deserve to find someone. And to be happy mum."  
"Cam's right mum. When we come home from school we will help set you an account up. You never know mum you might find Miss right."  
"Yes and actually have some fun."  
"Alright enough. If I agree to this. Will you two please button for the rest of the way."  
"Yes."  
"Ok then I'll do it."  
"I told you she wanted somebody." Cameron whispered as Bernie looked at them through the rear view mirror and smiled to herself. 

"This is where you're hiding. Is it?" Ric said as he came into the office.  
"I'm not hiding. I'm doing all the paperwork that you left yesterday. Thank you very much."  
"Yes sorry about that. It was manic yesterday."  
"Ric you've been married a few times haven't you?"  
"Yeah thanks for reminding me. Why do you ask?"  
"The twins think it's time I got back out there and started dating again."  
"There right it is."  
"It's just I can't be bothered with it all. The awkward first date. The not knowing what to say. I'm too old for all that."  
"You're not too old. You're 38 not 88. Get yourself out there and enjoy yourself. You never know. You might find the woman of your dreams."  
"I very much doubt it."  
"You'll never know unless you try. I'm going for a coffee. Do you want one?"  
"Yes please."  
"Bernie just go for it. You're a great woman. You deserve to find someone nice."  
"Thanks Ric." Bernie smiled as Ric left the office. Sod it I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna find my dream woman if it kills me. She thought to herself. 

"Right mum let's get you a date." Cameron said as they all sat round the dining room table later that evening.  
"This seems so strange."  
"What's strange about it. You're not the first person to use a dating app and you won't be the last."  
"I don't mean the dating app. I mean that you two are helping me?"  
"This affects us too mum. We have got to find you the right person."  
"True. Let's get started." Bernie put all her details. "Is that it."  
"Mum you haven't put a picture on ."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Of course you do. How the hell are they going to know what you look like otherwise."  
"Alright calm down Cam I only asked."  
"Here put that picture on."  
"Oh no. That is a horrible picture."  
"No it isn't. It's great."  
"You look really pretty on it mum. Use that one."  
"Ok ok." Bernie sighed as she uploaded the photo. "There done. Are you satisfied now?"  
"Yes. We just have to wait now and see if someone leaves you a message."  
"Mum scroll along and see if there is anybody that catches your eye."  
"Not tonight I just wanna get a shower and chill."  
"You go in the shower and we will have a look for you then."  
"No way Jose." Bernie said as she took the phone off Cameron. "I'll take this with me thanks. You two go in the room and watch TV while I'll go get a quick shower. OK."  
"Ok." Bernie kissed them both on the head as she went upstairs. Bernie started running the shower when her phone pinged.  
"Hello gorgeous lady. Can we chat?" she said out loud. 

Bernie  
Hi. Course we can. 

We'll that didn't take long she thought as she smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie couldn't believe she had got a message already. "What do I say now." She muttered out loud as she paced the bedroom.   
"Who are you talking to mum?" Cameron said as he came upstairs.  
"Her names, erm Tina off that site. She has just messaged me."   
"I'm getting Charlotte this is great."   
"No don't."   
"CHARLOTTE COME UP. ONE OF THEM WOMEN HAVE SENT MUM A MESSAGE."   
"Do you want to shout a bit louder mouth. I don't think Grandma and Grandad heard you in Spain."   
"What has she said?" Charlotte said as she came bounding into the bedroom. Bernie passed Charlotte the phone.   
"Hi gorgeous Lady. Send her one back mum."   
"What shall I put?"   
"Tell her she looks pretty."   
"Really."   
"Yes. She looks really pretty. And she has a kind face. Just do it mum before she gets bored."   
"Ok here goes." 

Bernie   
Hi Tina. You're very pretty. 

"There I've done it. Are you happy now?"   
"Yes. Let's see what she says?"   
"Shit I have left the shower running." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"You get a shower. We'll let you know if she sends another message."   
"Don't you two dare put anything on there."   
"We won't. Trust us."   
"Mmmm. I won't be long." Bernie turned and went into the Bathroom.   
"Charlotte look. Another message. What does it say?" 

Tina  
It says on your profile that you have two kids. How old are they?. 

"Send one back."   
"You heard what mum said."   
"We are only putting how old we are Charlotte. Pass it here. I'll do it." 

Bernie   
They are 11 year old twins. A boy and a girl. 

"See I haven't put anything wrong."

Tina  
That's lovely. I have got two kids too. Mine are 9 and 13.

"Great she has kids too Charlotte. We will have someone to knock around with." He said as he started typing again.   
"What are doing? Stop now till mum comes."   
"Shush." 

Bernie  
That's great. I know this sounds a bit forward. But would you like to go out for a drink one night? "

"Cameron. Mum is gonna go ape." 

Tina  
I would love to. When is best for you?"

"Yes,yes,yes,yes." Cameron cheered.   
"What's up with you?" Bernie said as she came into the bedroom.   
"Don't look at me. You did it." Charlotte said as she put her head down.   
"Did what. Cameron. What have you done?"   
"I've erm. I have got you a date." He said as he passed Bernie the phone.   
"I told you not to put anything. She really wants to go on a date?"   
"Yes mum she does. She just wants you to tell her when."   
"You could go Friday. We will be at Mommas."   
"Ask her mum. Go on." 

Bernie   
Is Friday night alright for you? 

Tina   
Friday is great. Do you know the gay bar next to Flares in town? 

Bernie   
I know of it but I've never been in. 

Tina  
How about I meet you in there about 8.00.

Bernie   
That'll be great. I'll see you there. 

Tina  
See you there. I can't wait. Xx

"See how hard was that? Mum you've actually got a date."   
"I have. Haven't I." Bernie smiled. "Right come on you two. Time for bed."   
"Night Mum."   
"Night you two. And don't be putting your TV'S on."  
"We won't. Night." They both shouted as they went into their rooms. 

Friday soon came round. The kids had gone to their Mommas for the weekend. And Bernie was getting ready to go on her date. She stood in front of the mirror.   
"You'll do. If she doesn't like you then it's tough." She said as she grabbed her bag and left the house. Bernie got to the bar and had a quick fag before she went inside. When she got inside she had a quick look around but couldn't see Tina.   
"What can I get you? The pretty brunette behind the bar said.   
"A whisky please."   
"Coming up."   
"You better make that a large."   
"Dutch courage."   
"Something like that. Am erm waiting for a date."   
"Right well good luck."   
"Thanks. I'm gonna need it. The last time I went on a date I was 18. That's when I met my wife. Well ex wife now. I'm slightly nervous."   
"I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean you're talking to me alright. Aren't you?"   
"Yes I guess I am."   
"Hi Bernie." Tina said as she walked up to the bar.   
"Hi nice to meet you."  
"And you."   
"Can I get you a drink?"   
"I'll have a Gin and tonic please."   
"Coming up." the barmaid said.   
"You look very nice."   
"Thanks so do you."   
"There you go. 3.50 please."   
"Do you want to go and sit down at a table?"   
"Sure."   
"Good luck." The brunette smiled as she gave Bernie her change.   
"Thanks I think I'm gonna need it." Bernie smiled as she followed Tina to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me about yourself." Tina said as they sat down.   
"There isn't much to tell really."  
"There must be. How long have you been single?"   
"I've been divorced for just over 10 months. As you know I have 2 kids. Cameron and Charlotte. What about you? You said you have two kids."   
"Yes Henry and Lucy. They are a handful at times but I wouldn't be without them. So do you work?"   
"Yes I'm a Doctor."   
"A Doctor. You paid attention at school."   
"Do you work?"  
"No I don't need to. My husband has a good job."   
"Your husband. You're married?"  
"Well yeah."   
"And your husband knows that you like women. Does he?"   
"Does he hell. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Tina smirked as she reached out and put her hand on top of Bernie’s. But she pulled it away. "What's wrong?"   
"What's wrong. Are you serious? I am not interested in being someone's bit on the side. Thank you very much. Now if you excuse me I think this date is over. Don't you?"   
"It doesn't have to be. What my husband doesn't know won't hurt him."  
"You're unbelievable. I hope you find what you're really for." Bernie stood up and walked over to the bar. 

"Double Whisky please." Bernie said as she sat on the bar stool.   
"Are you not getting one for your date?"   
"The dates over."   
"So soon. What's up. Did you not get on?"   
"She's married."  
"Really."  
"Yes to a man."   
"Blimey. Sounds like she wants the best of both worlds that one."   
"Why am I even bothering with all this dating lark. I'm only doing this to stop my kids nagging me."   
"Don't give up. You know what they say. There is someone out for everybody. Or so they say."   
"Serena you may as well go on your break. It's quiet." The manager said as he walked up to the bar.   
"Ok."  
"So you're name's Serena?"   
"Yes. What's yours?"   
"Bernie."   
"Nice to meet you Bernie."   
"You too."   
"I better get going and let you get your break."  
"You don't have to." Serena smiled as she put a large whisky in Bernie’s glass. "On the house."  
"Thanks."  
"You can join me on my break if you want."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm only going out for a few cigarettes."   
"Ok then." Bernie smiled as she followed Serena outside. 

"Do you want one?" Serena smiled as she held a cig out for Bernie.   
"Thanks. I think that's it for me and this dating."   
"You can't give up. Not all women are like her. I'm sure you will find Miss right eventually."  
"What about you?"   
"What about me?"   
"Have you got a Miss Right   
"No. It's just me and my little girl."   
"You have a daughter?"   
"I do." Serena smiled as she thought about her little girl. "Ellinor she has just turned 5."  
"Bless her. Who looks after your little girl while you work?"  
"My parent's."   
"Good old parents eh."   
"Don't let my mum hear you call her old. She'll hit the roof." They both laughed as they stared into each other's eyes. "I erm I better get back inside."   
"And I better get going. Goodbye Serena. It's been a pleasure talking to you.   
"And you. Goodbye Bernie. I hope you find your Miss Right." Serena smiled as she walked away. Bernie couldn't help but stare at Serena as she went back inside the pub. Forget it Wolfe she is way out of your league. she thought to herself as she began to walk home


	4. Chapter 4

Serena pulled outside her flat and just sat for a few minutes. Her mind went straight to Bernie. There's no denying she's a good looking woman. But she is far too good for me. Serena thought to herself as she got out of the car and went inside the house.   
"Hello love. You're home early tonight." Adrienne Serena's mum said as she walked into the lounge.   
"It was quiet so he let me go. Has Ellinor been alright?"  
"Fine she's fast asleep. You look like you could do with a good night's sleep. You look shattered."   
"I am."   
"Come on George let's get going. Then Serena can get to bed."   
"Alright love. Goodnight darling." George said as he gave Serena a hug.   
"Night dad. Night Mum."   
"Night sweetheart  
Get yourself to bed."   
"I will."  
"I'll ring you tomorrow."   
"Alright. See you later." Serena opened the door for her mum and dad to leave.   
"Make sure you love the door when we leave."   
"I will dad. Stop worrying." Serena kissed her dad on the cheek and closed the door. She went into Ellinors bedroom and stood at the door watching her as she slept. Serena walked up to her and kissed her gently on the head.   
"Sweet dreams baby. I love you." She whispered as she left the bedroom and went into her own. Serena got undressed and climbed into bed. As she closed her eyes she thought about Bernie. Forget about her Serena you'll probably never see her again she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep. 

"Hi mum" Charlotte called out as they came home Monday night.   
"Hey sweetheart. You had a good time at Mommas?"   
"Forget us Mum. How was your date on Friday night?"   
"It was a complete disaster thanks for asking."   
"Why what happened?"   
"She was married for a starter. To a man."   
"So she was just looking for a bit on the side."   
"Cameron."   
"What. That's what it sounds like mum."   
"That's exactly what she wanted. So that's it I have tried it and it's not for me."   
"No mum don't give up. They can't all be like Tina."   
"I don't know kids. Maybe I am just destined to be alone."   
"Stop talking like that mum. You are beautiful. Funny and you are a fantastic Doctor and Surgeon. I just know you are going to find the right woman for you."  
"Thank you darlings." Bernie smiled as she put her arms around the kids and hugged them both. As she hugged them she couldn't help but think about Serena. 

Bernie went to work the next day and tried to carry on as normal.   
"Ms Wolfe. This is Essie Harrison. She's fallen down some stairs at work." Raf said as he wheeled her in.   
"Hello Essie my name is Bernie."   
"Hello."   
"Did you feel faint at all when you fell?"   
"No I just tripped. Is my leg broken?"   
"We will send you for an x-ray and find out. I'll go book one for you. Raf will you do some blood's for me please?"   
"Yes sure." Bernie walked away and sat at the nurses station. A little while later Bernie was sitting in her office when Raf knocked on the door.   
"Essie Harrison has broken her leg."   
"Right well you know what to do."   
"It's just she has said that she can't feel her foot."   
"Ok I'll be out now." Bernie said as she left the office. "Hi Essie my colleague said you can't feel your foot."   
"No." Bernie felt her foot and then felt her other one.   
"Yes the pulse is weaker. You are going to need surgery I'm afraid. Raf can you call Ric for me please."   
"Can't you do it."   
"You need a Vascular Surgeon. Sorry."   
"What have you been doing to yourself?" a voice came from behind Bernie.   
"Serena thanks for coming." Essie held out her arms and gave Serena a hug. As she let go of Essie she looked up and saw Bernie.   
"Hello."   
"Hi."   
"Serena this my Doctor she says I've got to have surgery."   
"The Doctor who rang said you had more than likely just broken your leg."   
"The pulse is weaker in the broken leg." Bernie said.   
"Could I lose my leg?"   
"Mr Griffin is the best in his field. You are in good hands. I go and get a nurse to get you ready."   
"Thanks." Bernie smiled as she started to walk off.   
"Bernie." Serena called as she followed her. "She is going to be alright isn't she."   
"Like I said she's in good hands." Serena smiled as she went back to Essie. Bernie watched as Serena walked off and kissed Essie on the cheek. Before sitting down and holding her hand. She lied to me. She's obviously not single at all. Bernie thought as she went back into her office and slammed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Has Miss Harrison gone to theatre Raf?" Bernie said as she came back onto the ward.   
"Yes."  
"Where's her friend gone?"   
"Outside for a cigarette."   
"Right. I think I'm gonna go for my lunch."   
"No probs." Bernie left the unit and went Pulses. She saw Serena sat down at one of the tables.   
"BERNIE." Serena called out.   
"Hey."   
"Is there any news yet?"   
"No not yet."  
"Have you got time for a coffee?"   
"I'm on my break so I guess so. Do you want another coffee?"   
"Please." Serena smiled as Bernie went to the counter. Play it cool Serena. Play it cool. I know she's far too good for you but you never know she thought to herself.   
"There you go."   
"Thanks. Do you know how much longer Essie is gonna be?"   
"I don't know. It's not my area of expertise I'm afraid. So you and Essie are close. Are you?"   
"We should be. We have been best friends since we're four years old."   
"Best friends."   
"Yes best friends. You didn't think we were more than that did you?"   
"No no. Well yes I did." Bernie smiled.   
"No that would be just weird. She's like my sister. Besides she is straight as a dye."   
"Good good."   
"Why is that good?" Serena said as they looked into each other's eyes.   
"I erm I better get back to the ward." Bernie stood up. "See you."   
"See you." Serena smiled as Bernie walked away. 

"Raf I'm off I'll see you tomorrow." Bernie said as she came out of the office with her coat on.   
"Ok see you later."   
"Has Miss Harrison visitor gone?"   
"Yes just said something about picking her little girl up."   
"I better go bye." Bernie said as she practically ran off the ward. "SERENA." she shouted as she saw her walking out of the hospital.   
"Is everything OK?"   
"Yes I just wondered if you wanted a lift?"   
"I'm fine thanks. I've got my car."   
"Right sorry I just."   
"You just what?"   
"I better let you get on."   
"Ok see you around maybe."   
"Maybe." Serena smiled as she touched Bernie’s arm as she walked away. You can't have her Bernie she's too young for you she thought as she watched her drive away. 

It had been a few weeks since Bernie had seen Serena. She had been out on a few dates but they weren't for her. She just kept comparing them with Serena. Bernie was sitting at home watching TV all alone. The kids had gone to their Mommas. Sod it she thought as she went upstairs and got changed. She put some makeup on and tied her hair up.  
"That'll do." She said as she looked through the mirror. She grabbed her handbag and left the house. As she walked in the pub she looked around to see if she could see Serena but she couldn't.   
"Yes love what can I get?"   
"A large whisky please. Is erm is Serena working tonight?"   
"No night off."   
"Right. Thanks." Bernie sat there for about an hour and had a couple when she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders.   
"Hello stranger. long time no see."   
"Serena hi."   
"Hi are you waiting for a date?"   
"No I've given up on all that. I've just come out for a drink. I was fed up of staring at 4 walls."  
"Same here. I'm meeting some of my friends. Why don't you join us?"   
"You don't want an old woman like me tagging along."   
"You're not old."   
"I'm older than you."   
"No that much. I'm 30."   
"I'm 38."  
"That's not old. Join us please."   
"Ok I'd love to."   
"Great. I'll get us a drink." Serena lent over and kissed Bernie on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernie couldn't help but feel her face where Serena's lips had just been.   
"There you go. One large whisky." Serena said as she sat down beside Bernie.   
"Thank you. So what time are your friends coming."   
"They won't be long."   
"Will I get on with them?"  
"Yes sure you will."   
"Who has your daughter tonight."   
"She's gone away with my parents for the weekend in their caravan."  
"Are you bringing up your daughter on your own?"   
"Yes. My partner decided after my little girl was born that she wasn't ready to become a Momma."   
"Did she not think of that before you got pregnant."   
"No she said she wanted a baby as much I did. I wouldn't be without her for the world. She is such a little sweetie."   
Have you got a picture of her? "  
"Yes." Serena said as she pulled out her phone and passed it to Bernie.   
"Ah bless her. She is beautiful."   
"I think so. Have you got a picture of your two."   
"Yes. That's my two."   
"Handsome young lad. And she is beautiful. Just like her mum." Serena blushed as she put her head down.   
"I'm hardly beautiful."   
"Yes you are." Serena reached out and put her hand on top of Bernie’s. "Don't ever out yourself down ever again  
Do you hear me?"   
"Yes boss." Serena and Bernie continued chatting and had another few drinks. 

"I think your friends have forgotten to come out." Bernie said as she got them another drink.   
"Mmm" Serena put her head down. "I have a confession to make. But please don't get mad with me will you?"  
"I promise. What confession?"   
"My friends aren't really coming. I just said that so you would stay with me. I'm sorry."   
"I don't need any encouragement to spend time with you."   
"No."   
"No." Serena got up off her stool and stood in between Bernie’s legs. She put her arms around Bernie’s neck and kissed her on the cheek again.   
"Come and dance with me?"   
"I can't dance."   
"It doesn't matter. Neither can I. Come on." Serena took Bernie’s hand and dragged her to the dance floor. When they got on the dance floor Serena took Bernie’s other hand and placed them on her waist. While she put her arms back around Bernie’s neck. And rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. Bernie closed her eyes as she took in the sweet smell of Serena's perfume. Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena tighter pulling her closer. 

"I really like you." Bernie whispered. Serena lifted her head up and looked into Bernie’s eyes.   
"Do you really?"   
"Yes I do."   
"Good. Because I really like you too." Serena lifted her hand and began to stroke Bernie’s face softly. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."   
"You don't get out much do you."   
"What have I said about putting yourself down. Stop it."   
"Sorry."   
"You will be. If I say that you're beautiful. Then believe me." Serena smiled as she leaned forward and put her lips to Bernie’s gently. She pulled back and as they looked into each other and kissed each other again passionately.   
"I have wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you." Bernie said as they came up for air.   
"Me too. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."   
"Me either. I think that's why none of the dates I have been on have worked out. Because I kept comparing them to you. And none of them quite matched up to you."   
"I have another confession to make."   
"Another. Go on then tell me."   
"I only came out tonight because I asked my friend who also works behind the bar to message me if you came in when i wasn't working." Serena blushed as she buried her head into Bernie’s neck. "I'm so sorry."   
"I'm glad you did." Bernie lifted Serena's head and kissed her softly on the lips."You're gorgeous."   
"So are you. Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Kiss me again."   
"With pleasure." Bernie smiled as they stood kissing in the middle of the dance floor oblivious to everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what do we do now." Serena smiled as they came up for air.   
"I know what I'd like to do." Bernie smirked.   
"Easy tiger. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I think it's time I went home."   
"Do you want to share a taxi?"   
"Why not." Serena took Bernie by the hand and left the bar. "There is a taxi rank just round the corner."   
"Can we nip in here and get something to eat first? I'm starving."   
"Sure."   
"Do you want anything?"   
"No thanks."   
"Yes love what can I get you." the man behind the counter said.   
"Large kebab please no chilli. You sure you don't want anything?"   
"I'm fine thanks." Serena said as they sat on the bench inside and waited. Bernie put her arm around Serena. As Serena put her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"You're so beautiful." Bernie whispered.   
"So are you." Serena reached out and stroked Bernie’s face.   
"One large kebab no chilli.   
"Yes that's me." Bernie paid and they went for a taxi. "Are you sure you don't want to come back to my place?"   
"Honestly. I want that more than anything. But I don't want to rush this. Do you understand?"   
"Yes I understand."  
"Just here on the left thanks."   
"Ok love." The taxi driver said as she stopped the car. Serena rummaged in her bag and got out her purse.   
"You can put that away. I'll get this."   
"Are you sure."   
"Absolutely. I'll text you tomorrow."   
"You'd better." Serena smiled as she leaned over and kissed Bernie. "Goodnight."   
"Night Serena." Serena got out of the taxi and waved as it drove away. When she got inside she had a quick shower and got into bed. As she closed her eyes her phone went off. 

Bernie   
I really enjoyed tonight. Xx

Serena   
Me too. I can't wait to see you again. Xx

Bernie   
Are you free tomorrow night? Xx

Serena   
Yes I am. Xx

Bernie   
Do you fancy going out to dinner with me? Xx

Serena   
That will be lovely. Xx

Bernie   
Great. I'll ring you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. Gorgeous. Xx

Serena   
And you. Night. Xx  
Serena smiled as she put her phone on the bedside table and went to sleep. 

Serena got up the next day and was so excited about seeing Bernie again tonight. She got dressed and went into the kitchen. Serena couldn't get to her phone fast enough when it started ringing. Your idiot it's your mum she said to herself.   
"Hi mum."   
"Hello darling. Are you at home?"   
"Of course. Where else would I be?"   
"Good because we are on our way home. Ellinor isn't feeling very well."   
"What's wrong with her."   
"She has been throwing up most of the night. Then when she got up she said she wanted to go home to Mummy."   
"Out her on let me talk to her."   
"She's fast asleep. Anyway we will be back in about 30 minutes. So get the kettle on."   
"Will do. See you in a bit."   
"Bye." Serena hung up and rang Bernie.   
"Hello you. I was just going to ring you. I have booked a table for 8. Is that OK?"  
"That's what I ring for. I can't come tonight."   
"Why not?"  
"My daughter is on her way home. She isn't well."   
"Right."   
"I'm really sorry. I was really looking forward to tonight."   
"So was i. But it can be helped. Your daughter comes first."   
"Yes she does. I erm I better go she will be back any minute."   
"Sure. Can I text you later?"   
"Of course you can."   
"Serena I really do like you. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. And I really like you too. Speak to you later. Bye gorgeous."   
"Bye beautiful." Serena sighed as she put her phone down. 

Serena laid back on the sofa and closed her eyes but soon opened them when she heard a car slam shut. Serena stood up and opened the front door.   
"Here darling take her." Her dad said as she came up the steps.   
"Come here baby girl."   
"Mummy I feel sick." Ellinor said quietly as she buried her head into Serena's neck.   
"Come on let's get you to the toilet. Mum kettles on." Serena called back. Serena had just got Ellinor into the bathroom when she was sick again. Serena wiped Ellinor's mouth and gave her a little sip of water. Serena picked her back up. laid her on the sofa and wrapped her up in a big fleece blanket.   
"Has she been sick again?"   
"Yes. You didn't let her eat a load of crap last night did you?"   
"No she hardly had a thing. She said that she had a stomach ache and the next thing she was sick."   
"Ellinor have you still got pains in your tummy? Serena kneeled down in front of her. Ellinor shook her head.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes sweetheart."   
"Come and lay down with me."   
"Ok."   
"We'll leave you to it. Give us a ring if you need us."   
"I will. Bye darling." Adrienne bent down and kissed Ellinor on the head. "She feels very hot and clammy darling. I'd take her temperature if I were you."   
"I will. See you later." Serena laid down on the sofa and put her arms around her. They both must have fallen to sleep because she woke up to Ellinor screaming.   
"Ellie what's wrong." Serena sat up and put Ellie on her knee.   
"My tummy really hurts." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Serena.   
"Ok baby. Mummy is going to get help alright." Serena picked up her phone and called Bernie.   
"Hello again."   
"Bernie I need your help."   
"What's wrong."   
"Ellie is in agony. She was sick as soon as my parents got her home and now she is crying in pain. I don't know what to do. Can you come and have a look at her please?"   
"Course I can. I'm on my way."  
"Bernie please hurry."   
"I will. I'll be there in ten minutes."   
"Mummy."   
"It's OK baby help is on its way." Serena kissed Ellie on the head and held her close.


	8. Chapter 8

Bernie pulled up outside Serena's flat and ran straight to the front door and rang the bell.  
"Thank god you're here." Serena said as she opened the door holding a crying Ellie. Bernie followed Serena into the lounge.  
"Lay her down on the sofa so I can take a look at her"  
"No Mummy hold me." Ellie sobbed.  
"It's OK baby. My friend is a Doctor. She isn't going to hurt you." Serena gently laid Ellie on the sofa and held her hand.  
"Can you show me where your pain is sweetheart. Ellie pointed to her side.  
"Just here."  
"Ok. I'm just gonna have a feel. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Bernie began to feel her stomach.  
"Owww Mummy." Ellie cried.  
"It's OK darling. I'm here.  
"We need to get her straight to hospital." Bernie said as she stood up.  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"It looks like it's her Appendix."  
"Does that mean she'll have to have an operation?"  
"More than likely. Don't worry she will be in good hands. I'll take her in my car." Serena picked Ellie up and wrapped her up in the blanket.  
"Bernie can you get her car seat? It's just in the cupboard there."  
"Yes sure." Bernie grabbed it and put it securely in the car. Serena popped Ellie in the seat and wrapped her back up.  
"Here take this sick bowl in case she throws up."  
"Thanks. Do you always keep sick bowls in your car?"  
"Yes. Charlotte isn't a very good traveller I'm afraid."  
"Bless her." Bernie got them to hospital in no time at all. Do you want me to carry her?"Bernie said as she got out and opened the door.  
"It's OK I'll get her." Serena climbed out and gently got Ellie out. 

"This way." Bernie said as they entered the hospital.  
"But A&E is that way."  
"I'm taking her to my ward. She will get seen quicker."  
"Is that aloud?"  
"It's fine come on." Serena and Bernie walked down the corridor and onto AAU. "Ric just the fella. This is Ellinor Mckinnie. 5 years old. Suspected appendicitis . Do you have a free bed?"  
"Yes follow me. Do you just want to put her on the bed for me please."  
"Yes sure."  
"Are you mum?  
"Yes."  
"I'm Mr Griffin."  
"Hi. Serena."  
"Mummy I scared."  
"It's alright baby this doctor is going to take good care of you."  
"Don't leave me Mummy." Ellie reached out and held Serena's hand.  
"I'm not gonna leave you Ellie."  
"Do you like to be Ellie or Ellinor?" Ric asked as he began feeling her tummy.  
"Ellie. Oww it hurts."  
"I'm sorry. It's definitely her Appendix's. I am going to get her the next available theatre slot. I'll be back soon."  
"I want to go home."  
"We can't sweetheart. Mr Griffin is going to make you all better." Serena lent down and kissed Ellie on the forehead. "Will the operation take long?" Serena asked as she walked up to Bernie.  
"Not too long. It's quite a simple procedure. I know it's hard but try not to worry. She really is in very good hands." Bernie took Serena's hands in hers.  
"I know. It's just, she's my baby. Ellie and my parents are all I've got."  
"You've got me too."  
"Have I?"  
"Of course you have."Serena kissed Bernie gently and quickly on the lips.  
"You've got me too. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you today. Thank you for coming to help us."  
"You're very welcome." Bernie smiled as she put her arms around Serena and hugged her tightly. 

"We are ready to take Ellie in to theatre now." Ric said as he came into the room.  
"Can I come with her?"  
"It's only across the ward but you can if you want to." Serena held Ellie's hand as they walked to the theatre doors. "This is as far as you can go I'm afraid."  
"I'll see you soon baby." Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes. You're going to have a nice little sleep and when you wake up I'll be here."  
"Promise."  
"I promise. I love you so much." Serena kissed Ellie and stroked her hair.  
"Love you Mummy." Serena cried as they took her through the doors.  
"She's gonna be alright."  
"I know." Serena buried her head in Bernie’s neck and kissed her neck softly.  
"SERENA. We were in the garden. I have only just got your message." Adrienne called out as she hugged her. "How is she?"  
"They have just taken her down for her operation."  
"So are you going to introduce us?"  
"Sorry mum. Bernie, this is my mum and dad. Adrienne and George. Mum, dad this is my erm my Bernie."  
"You're Bernie huh. Pleased to meet you ." Adrienne smiled as she held out her hand for Bernie to shake.  
"And you." Bernie shook hers and Georges hand.  
"Bernie brought me and Ellie in. I called her because she's a Doctor here."  
"Really a Doctor. You paid attention at school. Don't like Serena. She wagged it more than what she actually went."  
"Yes mum thank you."  
"I'm gonna go get a coffee. Does anyone want one?"  
"Were fine thanks."  
"I'll come with you. Pass a bit of time on. Will you two be alright here?"  
"Fine you go."  
"So you wagged school did you McKinnie." Bernie laughed as they walked across the ward.  
"I didn't she's lying."  
"Is she?" Serena shook her head and laughed. Bernie kissed Serena on the lips and put her hand in hers and they walked down to Pulses.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena and Bernie sat down in Pulses and drank their coffee.  
"How long does the operation take?"  
"Not too long." Bernie reached over and squeezed Serena's hand.  
"I just want to hold my baby in my arms."  
"It won't be too long now."  
"I don't know what I would have done without you today."  
"Anytime."  
"Do you mind if we go back up? I want to be there when she comes back."  
"Cause we can." Serena put her hand in Bernie’s as they walked back onto the ward.  
"Look George they are holding hands." Adrienne said as Serena and Bernie walked back onto the ward.  
"So what. It's about time she met someone. Are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm OK."  
"Serena."  
"Mr Griffin is she alright?"  
"She's absolutely fine. She'll be back up in a few minutes."  
"Thank you so much."  
"I'm gonna ring the children's ward and see if they have got a bed for her."  
"Ok. My baby is alright." Serena sighed as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.  
"I told you she would be. Look here she is."  
"Hello my gorgeous girl." Serena leaned over and kissed Ellie on the head.  
"Mummy." Ellie said groggy.  
"It's OK baby I'm here. You have been so brave. I am so proud of you."  
"Grandma. Grandad."  
"Hello sweetheart. I'm sorry I ruined our weekend away."  
"Don't you worry about that. As long as you're alright. That's all that matters." Adrienne smiled as she held Ellie's hand.  
"Are you the lady that helped me at our house?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Ellie this is my friend Bernie. She's a Doctor. She works here."  
"Hello."  
"Hello."  
"Thank you for helping me."  
"Your very welcome sweetheart."  
"I have got a bed for Ellie on the children's ward." Ric said as he came up to them.  
"Ok thank you."  
"Well get off Serena now we know she is OK. We come and see you tomorrow darling."  
"Alright Grandma."  
"Ring me if you need anything love."  
"I will do mum."  
"Bernie is lovely darling." Adrienne whispered in Serena's ear as she gave her a hug.  
"I know." Serena smiled as her parents left. 

Bernie left Serena while they got Ellie settled on the children's ward. Serena wasn't able to stay the night so when Ellie was asleep she left to look for Bernie.  
"Hey." She said as she stood at the office door.  
"Hi. Is Ellie OK?"  
"Yes she's fast asleep."  
"Are you ready for home then?"  
"Yes I'm shattered."  
"Come on then. Let's get you home." Serena was nodding off in the car on the way back to hers. "Serena. Wake up lovely we are here."  
"Sorry about that." She yawned.  
"You get yourself straight to bed."  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."  
"Ok then." Bernie smiled as they got out of the car.  
"Do you want anything to eat. I am starving."  
"Shall I pop out and get us some fish and chips."  
"Oh yes that would be great. Here take this." Serena took a £20 note of her purse and gave it to Bernie.  
"You're alright I'll get it."  
"No let me. It's the least I can do after what you have done for me today."  
"Ok. I won't be long." Bernie kissed Serena and left for the chip shop. 

Serena got in the shower and put her pajamas on. When Bernie came back they ate their supper and went to bed. As soon as they got into bed Serena snuggled up next to Bernie and rested her head on her chest.  
"Your amazing Bernie Wolfe. Do you know that?"  
"So are you." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena on her forehead.  
"My mum reckons you are lovely."  
"Does she."  
"Yes. And so do I." Serena lifted her head to look at Bernie. "I know we haven't really known each long. But you are very special to me."  
"So are you. I'm so glad I met you Serena."  
"Me too." Serena smiled as she laid back down as cuddled Bernie tighter. "I'm falling in love with you Bernie Wolfe."  
"I am falling in love with you too." Bernie said as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at Bernie sleeping beside her. Serena reached over and softly moved Bernie’s face away from her face. So she could see her properly.   
"Mmm morning."   
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was just moving your hair out of your face."   
"It's OK." Bernie smiled as she reached out and pulled Serena to her. "Did you mean what you said last night? About falling in love with me."   
"I meant every single word."  
"And the age difference doesn't bother you?"   
"Here we go again. You are only 8 years older than me. It's not that much of a gap. So shut up and kiss me." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena gently.   
"I wish we could stay like this all day."   
"Me too but we best get moving soon. I want to go and see my baby."   
"They might let her home today if she is feeling OK."   
"I hope so. I hated leaving her there yesterday all on her own."   
"I better get home too. My two will be back from their mommas later. Can I jump in your shower?"   
"Cause you can. Leave it gunning for me when you have finished."  
"Ok." They both got out of bed. When they both had showered and got dressed. Serena made them both some breakfast before they left the house.   
"When will I see you again?"   
"Well I have got the week off next week so when the kids are at school I could pop round to see you."  
"I'd like that." Serena put her arms around Bernie and kissed her. "I'll ring you later."   
"Ok. Drive safely."   
"I will. You too." Serena smiled as they both jumped into their cars and drove away. 

"MUMMY." Ellie shouted as she saw Serena walk onto the ward.   
"Hello baby. Are you feeling better?"  
"A little. Can I go home today Mummy?"   
"I don't darling. I hope so. We will have to wait till the Doctor comes round I suppose."   
"I don't want to stay here tonight on my own. I want to be at home with you Mummy." Ellie said as she started to cry.   
"I want you at home too baby girl." Serena wrapped her arms around Ellie and hugged her. "The doctor is here now sweetheart."   
"Morning I'm Dr King. You must be mum?"   
"Yes."  
"What's wrong Ellie are you in pain?" Dr King said as he sat down.   
"No. I just want to go home with my Mummy."   
"Let me have a look at your tummy first shall we?"Ellie nodded as the doctor checked her over." That all seems OK. If I let you go home. Do you promise to take things easy. And do what you're Mummy tells you? "  
"I always do. Don't I Mummy?"   
"Sometimes." Serena smiled as she held Ellie's hand. "  
"So can I go home?"   
"Yes you can. I go and get her discharge papers sorted."   
"Thank you so much."   
"No problem."   
"Mummy when we get home can I get my duvet on the sofa?"   
"Yes course you can."   
"And will you lay with me and cuddle while we watch a film."   
"Definitely." Serena smiled as she kissed Ellie on the cheek. 

Serena and Ellie were laid on the sofa sniffling up to each other watching Mary Poppins when Serena's phone started ringing.   
"Hello you." Serena said as Bernie’s face appeared on the screen.   
"Hello gorgeous. I hope you don't mind me facetiming you. But I just wanted to see your face."   
"I don't mind at all."  
"What are you doing?"   
"I am just watching a film with Ellie. Ellie, say hello to Bernie."   
"Hello Bernie."   
"Hi sweetheart. Are you feeling better?"   
"Yes. Can you come round to see us today?"   
"I can't today because my two kids are due back from their Mommas anytime soon. But when they have gone to school tomorrow I will come round OK."   
"Ok. Mummy can I have a drink of juice please?"   
"Course I'll go get you one." Serena said as she got off the sofa and went into the kitchen.   
"You're so beautiful." Bernie smiled as Serena poured Ellie a drink.   
"Hardly I have got no make up and I am in my pajamas."  
"You don't need makeup. You're stunning."   
"So are you. I wish you were here with me. So I could hold you in your arms." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"So do I."   
"Mum here back." Cameron called out.   
"Peace is shattered. My two are back."   
"I let you go then."   
"No you can meet them."   
"I don't want to meet your children on the phone. I want to meet them face to face."  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."   
"I hope so. See you later darling." They blew each other a kiss before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey guys have you had a good time?"   
"Yes." Charlotte said as she hugged Bernie and sat down at the table.   
"Alright mum." Cameron kissed Bernie on the cheek and went straight to the fridge.   
"Does your Momma not feed you?"   
"Yes. But I'm a growing lad."   
"Sit down a minute. I need to talk to you both."   
"What's up."   
"Nothing bad. Don't look so nervous. Cameron I want you to take me off that dating site."   
"Why mum. You have been going on loads of dates."   
"And none of them have been suitable. Look I have met someone."   
"You have." Charlotte smiled.   
"Yes."  
"Where did you meet her?"   
"She works behind a bar. I always used to talk to her when I went on my dates. And it just went on from there."   
"So what's her name?"   
"Serena."   
"Serena. And what's Serena like?"   
"Beautiful. Funny easy to talk to. She's Beautiful."   
"You've said beautiful twice mum."   
"So she's two times beautiful."   
"You sound like you've got it bad."   
"I have. I'm very quickly falling in love with her."   
"And does she feel the same way about you?"   
"She says she does. And I believe her."   
"Am so happy for you mum." Cameron said. Aren't we Charlotte? "  
"Definitely. So when do we get to meet her."   
"Whenever you like. I've already met her daughter."   
"She has a daughter?"   
"Yes little Ellinor. You'll love her. She is such a little cutie."   
"How old is she?"   
"5."

"Orr bless. So how come you have met her daughter. But we haven't met Serena?"   
"I only met her myself yesterday. Serena rang me up and said that Ellie was screaming out in pain and she didn't know what to do. So I went round there and checked her over. I drove her to the hospital."  
"What was wrong with her?"   
"Her appendix. She's OK now. She had an operation and they let her out this morning."   
"Good. Well I can't wait to meet them both."   
"Me either. Can I go round to Lucy's for a bit?"  
"I want you back in for 6 Charlotte."   
"I will be. See you later mum."   
"Bye."   
"What about you. Are you going out?"  
"No I can't. I have got homework to finish for school tomorrow."   
"You better go and do it then. Hadn't you?"  
"Yes I suppose." Cameron stood up and went upstairs. Bernie smiled as she picked up her phone and facetime Serena again. 

"Hello again." Serena smiled as her face appeared on the screen.   
"Hello. Sorry to ring again. But I thought you should know that I have told the kids about you and me."  
"You have."   
"Yes I have."   
"What did they say?"   
"They are really happy. They can't wait to meet you both."   
"Really."   
"Really."   
"Is tomorrow too soon?"  
"Tomorrow"   
"You could all come round round here after school. I could make dinner."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes. I want to meet your kids. Hold on a minute I can hear Cameron coming back down."  
"I'll go."   
"No don't. I thought you were doing your homework?   
"I am. I am just getting a bag of crisps. I can't concentrate when I'm hungry mum."   
"I don't think his Momma feeds him Serena."   
"Are you talking to Serena?"   
"Yes."   
"Can I see? Hello Serena." Cameron said as he put his face beside Bernie’s.   
"Hello Cameron. Nice to finally see you."   
"You too. Mum was right you are beautiful."   
"Well thank you very much."   
"Serena wants to know if we want to go over to her house tomorrow for dinner?"   
"Are you a good cook?"   
"I'm not too bad. I cook a mean roast beef and Yorkshire puddings."   
"Sold I'll be there."   
"Good. I guess that's what we are having for dinner then."   
"Go on you. Go and finish your homework."  
"Ok. Nice to see you Serena."   
"You too Cameron. See you tomorrow."   
"Yes bye." Cameron smiled as he disappeared.   
"Sorry about him. He's a cheeky little bugger."   
"He's lovely. Just like his mum."  
"MUMMY." Ellie called out.   
"I better go and see what she wants. I'll see you tomorrow then. Is about 6.00pm OK."   
"That'll be great. Bye."   
"Bye darling." Bernie put the phone done and couldn't help but smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena put the Beef in the oven and started setting the table. Her stomach was churning. She was so nervous about meeting Bernie’s children in the flesh.   
"Mummy when is Bernie and her children coming?"   
"Soon baby. Come on let's go up and get ready." Serena smiled as Ellie took her hand as they went upstairs. "What do you want to wear?"   
"Can I wear my leopard print so i can look like you Mummy?"   
"Sure do you want your leopard print leggings and white t-shirt?"   
"Yes please." Serena got the clothes out of the wardrobe. And out them on the bed.   
"Bath or shower?"   
"Neither."   
"Ellie pick one or I will pick one."   
"Shower it's quicker."   
"Come on then." After Both Ellie and Serena had their showers. Serena sat in front of the mirror and put her makeup on.   
"Mummy why are you putting makeup on?"   
"To make myself look better."   
"But you're beautiful Mummy."   
"Thank you baby. So are you." Serena lifted Ellie up and sat her on her knee and hugged her. "That'll be them." Serena looked worried as the doorbell rang.   
"Come on Mummy." Ellie ran downstairs to the front door.   
"Wait don't open the door yet." Serena looked in the mirror one more time. "Are you ready?"   
"Are you?" Ellie sighed.   
"Here goes." Serena opened the door. "Hi."   
"Hello you."  
"Cone in please."   
"Thanks. Go in guys. Cameron. Charlotte this is Serena. Serena Cameron and Charlotte.   
"Hello it's so good to finally meet you." Serena shook both their hands.   
"You too."  
"This is my little girl Ellie. Ellie, this is Cameron and Charlotte."   
"Hello." Ellie said shyly.   
"Hello." Charlotte kneeled down so she could talk To Ellie face to face. "Are you feeling better now? Mum said you had to have an operation."   
"I'm OK. It's just a bit sore."   
"Ellie why don't you take Cameron and Charlotte into the lounge."   
"Ok."   
"Careful with her guys."   
"We will." 

"I was so nervous about them both." Serana said as they went into the kitchen.   
"There's no need to be nervous. They are good kids really." Bernie smiled as she put her arms around Serena and pulled her close. "You look stunning."   
"So do you." They kissed each other lovingly."I missed you in my bed last night."   
"I missed you too. I'm so happy whenever I'm with you."  
"So am I. I better get the dinner out. Do you want to give the kids a shout?"   
"Sure. Kids dinner."   
"Where shall we sit?" Cameron said.   
"Anywhere you want to."   
"I want to sit at the side of Charlotte. Ellie said as she held her hand.   
"Charlotte might not want to."   
"It's Ok." Charlotte smiled as she and Ellie sat down.   
"This is beautiful. Thank you Serena." Cameron said as they all tucked in to their meal.   
"I'm glad you like it."   
"You're a much better cook then mum." Charlotte laughed.   
"Oh you cheeky bugger."   
"Well she is mum. You could be a chef Serena."   
"Thank you Charlotte." 

"So how's school. Do you like it?"   
"I like it. Cameron doesn't. He never does his homework on time."   
"I do it eventually Serena."   
"He does it after mum has nagged him he means. Do you like school Ellie?"   
"No. I would rather stay at home with my Mummy."   
"You'll be going back to school next week baby."   
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes you do."   
"School's good Ellie. I bet you have loads of little friends don't you?" Ellie shook her head and looked down.   
"Come here baby." Serena pulled Ellie onto her knee and held her close. "You have friends."   
"Not many. They pick on me because I'm small."   
"You never told me any of this."   
"I'm sorry Mummy."   
"It's OK darling. You've done nothing to be sorry for. I just wish you'd have told me."   
"Ellie. just take no notice of them. They aren't worth bothering with."Charlotte said as she held Ellie's hands in hers. You've got two new friends now. Me and Cameron. Hasn't she Cameron?"   
"Yes she has." Bernie smiled at Serena who had tears rolling down her face.   
"Really."   
"Really." Ellie wrapped her arms around Charlotte and hugged her.   
"Thank you."   
"That's alright. Come and finish your dinner."   
"Thank you." Serena stood up and hugged Charlotte.   
"You're welcome." Charlotte sat back down as they all finished dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

After dinner was eaten. Ellie took Cameron and Charlotte to her room. While Serena and Bernie cleaned up in the kitchen.   
"You've got a great bedroom Ellie." Charlotte said as they sat on Ellie's bed.   
"Where's your Momma Ellie?" Cameron said.   
"I haven't got a Momma."   
"Have you got a daddy then?"  
"No. It's just me and my Mummy. I have got a Grandma and Grandad. Have you got a Grandma and Grandad?"   
"Yes we have. But we don't see them much because they live abroad."   
"I see my Grandma and Grandad all the time. They look after me when my Mummy has to go to work."   
"It must be hard for your Mummy bringing you up on her own."  
"I guess so. But she never says anything. Do you like my Mummy?"   
"Yes we do. She's lovely. And our mum seems smitten with her." Cameron said.   
"And we like you too." Charlotte picked Ellie up and sat her on her knee. "If you ever want to talk to one of us. Just ring us OK."   
"Thank you." I like you too."Ellie hugged Charlotte tightly." Do you want to play on my x box? "  
"Yeah what games have you got."   
"Are you guys OK." Serena said as she walked in the room.   
"Yeah we're fine thanks."   
"Your mum says it's time to go."   
"Ah do we have to." Charlotte said.   
"I'm just passing the message on Charlotte."   
"Let's go ask if you can stay longer Charlotte." Ellie said as she held Charlotte's hand and went to see Bernie.   
"Are you ready to go?"

"Bernie." Ellie said as tugged on Bernie’s sleeve.   
"Yes darling."   
"Can Charlotte and Cameron stay a little longer please." Bernie looked up at Serena as they smiled at each other.   
"Do you want to stay longer kids?"   
"Yeah we do. We were going to play on Ellie's xbox." Cameron said.   
"Please mum we don't want to go yet."   
"One more hour then we have to go. It's school in the morning."   
"Yes." Both Cameron and Charlotte said together. "Come on Ellie."   
"Thank you Bernie." Ellie smiled as all 3 of them ran back to Ellie's room.   
"It looks like them 3 are getting on just fine."   
"Doesn't it just. So i have you all to myself for another hour." Serena smirked as she kissed Bernie.   
"Good." Bernie put her arms around Serena and lifted her up and took her through to the lounge.   
"Put me down." Serena laughed. "You'll hurt yourself."   
"I'm not ready for the knackers yard yet you know."   
"I know you're not. But I don't want you hurting yourself. I have plans for you." Serena pulled Bernie down on top of her on the sofa. And kissed passionately. 

"I better give them two a shout."   
"Just 5 more minutes. I wish we could stay like this all the time." Serena kissed Bernie on the cheek and held her tighter.   
"So do I. I love holding you in my arms."   
"I love being in your arms."   
"The kids aren't going to their Mommas this weekend because she's going on holiday. So why don't you and Ellie come over Friday and stay with us for the weekend."   
"I'd like that. And I know Ellie will."   
"Me too. I better give the kids a shout." Serena got up off Bernie. "CAMERON. CHARLOTTE TIME TO GO." Bernie called out as she put her coat on.   
"Mum can we come over again tomorrow night? Charlotte said as Bernie passed her coat.   
"Not tomorrow love. But how would you both like Serena and Ellie and come over to ours on Friday and stay for the weekend?"   
"Yeah that'll be great."  
"Would you like that Ellie?"   
"Yes please. As long as Mummy is coming."   
"I'll be there too, baby."   
"Ok."   
"Say goodbye then."   
"Bye Serena and thank you for having us."   
"Your very welcome Charlotte see you Friday."   
"Bye Cameron."   
"Bye Serena. It was nice meeting you."   
"You too."   
"See you Friday Ellie." Charlotte kneeled down and hugged her.   
"Bye. You're my best friend." Ellie whispered.   
"And your mine." Cameron gave Ellie a hug and he and Charlotte went to get in the car.   
"Come here, and give me a hug you." Bernie picked Ellie up and hugged her. "See you later beautiful."   
"See you later."Ellie kissed Bernie on the cheek and she put her down.   
"I'll ring you tomorrow."   
"You'd better." Serena put her arms around Bernie and pulled her close. "I love you Bernie."   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena. Serena smiled as her Ellie stood at the door and waved as they drove away.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bed time for you young lady." Serena said as she closed the door after Bernie and the kids left.   
"Can I sleep with you tonight Mummy?"   
"You have a perfectly good bed of your own."   
"Please Mummy."   
"Ok. But this isn't happening every night Ellie. Do you hear me?"   
"Yes." Ellie said quietly.   
"Go and get your Jim Jams then." Ellie ran into her bedroom and quickly grabbed her Pajamas from under her pillow and ran back to Serena's bedroom.   
"Got them Mummy."   
"Stop running. You don't want to be hurting your side."   
"I'm OK." Ellie took her leggings and t-shirt off and put her pajamas on. "I'm ready for bed."   
"Come here you haven't fastened your buttons up properly." Serena smiled as she fastened it up properly. "Jump in bed then. I am just going to wipe my makeup off." When Serena came out of the bathroom Ellie had put the TV on. "You can turn that off lady. It's time to go to sleep." Serena said as she got into bed.   
"Can we just watch it for a few minutes. It's Man v Food Mummy."   
"5 minutes and that's all." Ellie snuggled up to Serena.   
"Ellie. What you were saying tonight about school. Why have you never told me about what's going on?"  
"I'm sorry Mummy."   
"You haven't done anything to be sorry for. I just wished you would have told me. I can't help if you don't tell me. Do you promise to tell if something happens when you go back to school on Monday."   
"I promise."   
"Good girl."   
"Mummy I really like Charlotte and Cameron."   
"I know you do. And they like you too. What about Bernie. Do you like Bernie too?"   
"Yes she's funny. You like Bernie don't you Mummy?"   
"I do darling. I like her a lot." Serena turned the TV off as her and Ellie went to sleep. 

Friday soon came round and Serena and Ellie walked up the drive to Bernie’s front door. Before they got to the door it was flung open as Charlotte ran out.   
"Hello Serena."   
"Hi sweetheart."   
"Hello Ellie."   
"Hello Charlotte." Ellie hugged her tightly.   
"Are you OK?"   
"Yes." Serena looked up and smiled as she saw Bernie walking towards them.   
"Hello you."   
"Hello." Bernie kissed Serena chaste on the lips.   
"Bernie." Ellie tugged on her shirt. "Don't forget me."   
"How could I forget about you beautiful." Bernie picked Ellie up and kissed her on the cheek. "Shall we go inside?"   
"Yes. Where is Cameron?"   
"Football practice. He won't be long sweetheart."   
"Ellie do you want to see my bedroom?"   
"Yes please."   
"Come on then." Charlotte held Ellie's hand as they went upstairs.   
"I've missed you." Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and pulled her close.   
"I've missed you too. Ellie has been so looking forward to today. All she has talked about all week is Cameron and Charlotte."   
"Bless her."  
"I'm so glad that they get on. I was worried they wouldn't with Ellie being younger."   
"Charlotte loves little kids. And Cameron gets on well with everyone. So you didn't need to have worried. Anyway when Cameron gets back I thought we could get a takeaway. You don't mind do you?"   
"No course not. Takeaway sounds good."   
"You look good." Bernie smirked as she buried her head in Serena's neck and began to kiss her neck. "You smell so good."   
"Oh God. I want you so much" Serena moaned as she put her hand down Bernie’s trousers. Then they both jumped apart as the front door opened. 

"Hi mum. Hi Serena." Cameron said as he chucked his bag on the floor and kicked his football boots off.   
"Hi love."   
"How was the football Cameron?"   
"Great. We won, Serena."   
"Brilliant."  
"Where's Charlotte and Ellie?"   
"In Charlotte's bedroom. "  
"Ok,what's for tea?"   
"We are having a takeaway."   
"Great. I'm starving."   
"What's new Cameron. Go get a shower and get changed first please. While I'll order."  
"Ok."  
"So what do you fancy."   
"You mean apart from you." Serena pulled Bernie close to her and kissed her.   
"I meant to eat Serena."   
"So did I."   
"God your insatiable woman."   
"Only when I see something I want."   
"Tonight I promise."   
"I'll hold you to that." Serena rubbed her nose against Bernie’s and smiled.   
"Mum Cameron said we are having a takeaway for tea." Charlotte said as her and Ellie bounded downstairs.   
"Yes we are. What do you want."   
"PIZZA." They both shouted.   
"Alright. Let's go and have a look on the menu." They followed.Bernie into the lounge.   
"Bernie, can I have some garlic bread please?" Ellie said as she climbed up on Bernie’s knee.   
"You can have whatever you want sweetheart."   
"Thank you."   
A while later after the Pizza had been eaten. They all sat in the lounge watching a film in their pajamas. Cameron was laid on the floor. Charlotte was sitting on the chair and Bernie and Serena were sitting on the sofa with Ellie snuggled in between them.   
"Serena."   
"Yes Charlotte."   
"Ellie has fallen asleep."  
"I better take her up."   
"I'll carry her up for you."Bernie gently picked up Ellie and carried her upstairs. Serena pulled back the duvet as Bernie put Ellie in bed. Serena covered her up and kissed her on the head.   
"I love you. Sweet dreams baby." Serena whispered as they left the bedroom.   
"Will she be alright in there on her own?"   
"Yes she'll be fine. It's very rare she wakes up once she's gone to sleep."   
"I am so glad you're both here."   
"Me too."   
"I love you Serena."   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Bernie as they rested their forehead against each other's.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's time you two were in bed." Bernie said as Cameron was flicking through the channels on the TV.   
"Why, it's the weekend?"  
"It's 11.00 it's late. Come on, bed."   
"Ok." Cameron sighed.   
"And don't be making a racket and waking Ellie up."   
"We won't. Night Mum." Charlotte hugged and kissed Bernie.   
"Night darling."   
"Night Serena."   
"Night Charlotte." Charlotte hugged Serena. Cameron hugged Bernie and then threw his arms around Serena.   
"Thank you for making mum so happy." He whispered.   
"She makes me happy." Serena whispered back as she kissed him on the cheek.   
"Night you too."   
"Night Mum." They both said as she went upstairs.   
"And then there were two." Bernie smiled as Serena snuggled up closer to Bernie.   
"I want you." Serena looked up and kissed Bernie.   
"I want you too."   
"Take me to bed." Bernie stood up and took Serena's hand.   
"I'll just check on Ellie first."   
"Ok." Serena looked round the bedroom door and saw that Ellie was fast asleep with one arm around her teddy. "Is she OK?" Bernie whispered.   
"She's fine. Come on." Bernie took Serena to her room. 

As Bernie closed the bedroom door she pushed Serena up against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Serena tried to reach out to touch Bernie. But Bernie held her hands and put them over Serena's head. She lifted Serena's pajama top over her head and buried her face into her breasts.   
"You're so perfect." Bernie moaned as Serena walked Bernie backwards and sat her on her bed. Serena stood in between Bernie’s legs and took Bernie’s vest top off and kissed her softly.   
"You're perfect too." Bernie kissed down Serena's stomach till she got to her pajama bottoms.   
"I think these can go don't you?"   
"Absolutely." Bernie pulled down her bottoms as Serena took her feet out and kicked them across the room. Bernie laid down and told Serena to straddle her face. Serena did as she was told and put both of her legs either side of Bernie’s face. Bernie stuck her tongue out and took her first taste of Serena. Making Serena moan. As Bernie sucked on Serena's clit Serena had to hold onto the headboard to steady herself.   
"FUCK FUCK FUCK." Serena screamed out as she came. 

Serena laid down on top of Bernie and kissed her passionately. She pulled down Bernie’s shorts and out her hand in between Bernie’s legs.   
"There, just there Serena. Bernie cried out as Serena put 2 fingers inside of her." Kiss me." Serena smirked as she kissed Bernie passionately. Their tongues battled against each others. Serena moved her hand faster which tipped Bernie over the edge. Bernie came crying out Serena's name. They kissed a bit more before Serena laid beside Bernie as they clung onto each other.   
"I love you so much." Bernie said as she got her breath back.   
"I love you too."   
"You make me so happy."  
"I'm glad. Because you make me happy." Serena held Bernie tighter and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Bernie woke up smiling as she opened her eyes and saw Serena fast asleep with her arm draped over Bernie. Bernie heard little voices outside her bedroom. She lifted Serena's arm carefully and got out of bed. Bernie put her shorts and vest top on from the night before and left the bedroom.   
"Morning you two." Bernie said as she saw Ellie and Charlotte sat on the top step.   
"Morning Mum."   
"Bernie." Ellie said as she stood up and held Bernie’s hand.   
"Yes darling."   
"Is my Mummy awake?"   
"No sweetheart not yet she is still asleep. Are you hungry?"   
Ellie nodded as she lifted her arms up for Bernie to pick her up which she did. "Why don't me you and Charlotte go downstairs. And have some breakfast yes?"   
"Yes. Bernie have you got Rice Krispies?"   
"I have."   
"They are my favourite."   
"Then that's what you can have." Bernie kissed Ellie on the cheek as they went downstairs. "You sit here sweetheart with Charlotte while I get you both some breakfast." Bernie sat Ellie down one of the kitchen chairs. "Charlotte, what do you want to eat?"   
"I'll have the same as Ellie mum."   
"Ok." Bernie out there breakfast out and they both tucked in. "Charlotte orange or Apple juice?"   
"Apple juice please. Ellie what do you want to drink?"   
"My Mummy always makes me a cup of tea when we get up."   
"Is that what you want. A cup of tea?"   
"Yes please."  
"I can hear someone coming down the stairs." Ellie jumped off of her chair and went to the bottom of the stairs.   
"Mummy."   
"Hello baby." Serena lifted Ellie up and hugged her. Have you had a good sleep?"  
"Yes we are having breakfast."   
"You best go finish it then." Serena said as she walked into the kitchen and sat Ellie down. "Morning Charlotte."   
"Morning Serena."   
"Good morning." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"Morning."   
"Do you want a cup of tea?"   
"Yes please. Serena sat down beside Ellie." I see you've got a cup of tea Mrs. "  
"Bernie made it for me Mummy."   
"There you go. Help yourself to cereals."   
"Thanks." Cameron strolled downstairs as they all sat round down and ate breakfast. Bernie looked around at everyone chatting and eating and breakfast. I wished it could like this all the time she thought to herself. 

After breakfast they took the kids to the local park for a walk. Cameron took his football and Charlotte and Ellie played on the swings.   
"Are you OK." Serena said as she sat down next to Bernie on the bench.   
"Yes. I'm more than OK actually. I was just thinking how good this feels. All of us together. The kids are getting on so well. I never want this weekend to end."   
"There's always other weekends." Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"I don't just want us to spend weekends together Serena. I want us to be together all the time. All five of us."   
"What…. What are you saying?"   
"Move in with us. You and Ellie."   
"You're not serious."   
"I'm deadly serious Serena."   
"We have only been seeing each other a few weeks."  
"I know. But this feels right Serena. Us five all together. One big happy family. What do you think?"   
"I think you're bloody crazy." Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s face in her hands. "But I would love to move in with you and the twins. And I know Ellie won't be saying no."   
"Really."   
"Really."   
"C'mere." Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her.   
"You have made me the happiest woman ever."   
"I think we should still ask the kids what they think first."   
"Absolutely we talk to them when we get back."   
"Mummy come and push me." Ellie called from the swings."  
"Ok darling." Serena kissed Bernie and went over to Ellie. 

After tea all the kids had a bath and got their pajamas on.   
"Can we put a film on Mum?"   
"In a minute. There is something me and Serena need to talk to you about."   
"You're not splitting up are you?"   
"No Cam we're not. Actually it's quite the opposite. I have asked Serena if she wants to move in with us. And she said yes."  
"If it's OK with you guys that is."   
"It's fine by me." Cameron said.   
"It's a yes from me." Charlotte said it will be great. "  
"Ellie what about you baby. Is this OK with you?" Serena said as she put her arm around her.   
"Bernie." Ellie said as she climbed up in between them.   
"Yes darling."   
"I want to move in with you. I think it will be fun."   
"Yes it will love." Bernie hugged Ellie tightly.   
"I love you."Ellie whispered in Bernie’s ear.   
"I love you too." Bernie smiled as she hugged her tighter.


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning." Serena smiled as she turned over and draped her arm over Bernie.   
"Morning darling."   
"Is that the kids I can hear?"   
"Yeah they have been awake ages."  
"Is Ellie awake."   
"Yeap they are all in Cameron's room. All I can hear is them all laughing."   
"Let's go and see what they're doing?"   
"Come on then." Serena and Benrie got out of bed and crept out the bedroom. They stood at the bedroom door and saw Charlotte and Ellie and Cameron laid on the bed laughing at a film they were watching.   
"Are you guys having fun?"   
"Sorry mum. Did we wake you and Serena up?"   
"No you didn't. Hey baby."   
"Hi Mummy." Ellie got off the bed and hugged Serena. "Are you getting up now?"   
"Why do you want a cup of tea?" Ellie nodded her head and smiled.   
"Come on then tea belly." Bernie held Ellie's hand as they all went downstairs.   
"So when are you and Ellie moving in with us?" Cameron said as they ate breakfast.   
"I don't know I will have to talk to my landlord and see how much notice I have to give."   
"Mummy I don't want to go home. I want us to stay here."   
"We have to go home sweetheart. You've got school tomorrow."   
"I don't want to go school either." Ellie snapped as she got off her chair and ran out of the kitchen.   
"I better go to her." Serena said as she stood up.   
"I'll go Serena." Charlotte stood up and went into the lounge after Ellie

"Ellie are you alright? Charlotte said as she sat down beside Ellie.   
"I want me and Mummy to stay here."   
"We want you both to stay too. I'm sure it won't be long before you're both her for good."   
"What about school. Mummy says I have to go back tomorrow. And I don't want to. They pick on me."   
"I've told you just ignore them. They are just jealous because you are beautiful and they are not." Charlotte said as she wiped the tears from Ellie's face.   
"Sweetheart I know you don't want to go to school tomorrow but I can't keep you off any longer." Serena said as she walked into the lounge and kneeled down in front of Ellie. "If anyone says anything to you at school. You need to tell your teacher and me OK."   
"Ok Mummy."   
"Give me a hug." Ellie leaned over and hugged Serena. "I love you so much."   
"I love you Mummy."   
"Ellie shall we ask Mum if we can bake some buns?"   
"Yeah."   
"Thank you Charlotte."   
"It's OK." Charlotte took Ellie's hand and went into the kitchen. 

"It smells nice in here."   
"Mummy try one of mine and Charlotte's buns."   
"Thank you. Mmm there lovely. Ellie why don't you go and get your stuff. We need to get going in a minute."   
"But."   
"Ellie please just go and get your stuff please."   
"I'll help you Ellie."  
"Do you have to go right now." Bernie said as she sat down.   
"I've got loads to do. I have to clean up and I have got a mountain of ironing to do."   
"I can't wait till you and Ellie move in here with us."   
"Me either. I will ring my landlord tomorrow and tell him I'm moving out."   
"Great. Then we can all be together."   
"Yes we can." Serena kissed Bernie. "Have you got everything sweetheart?"   
"Yes."   
"We better get going then. Say bye to everyone." Serena said as they walked to the door and put their coats on.   
"Bye Cameron."   
"Bye Ellie."   
"Bye Charlotte."   
"See you soon. And remember what I said about school Ok.   
"Ok."   
See you later you two." Serena hugged Cameron and Charlotte.   
"Bye Serena."   
"Come here you. Give me a big hug." Bernie picked Ellie up and held her tightly.   
"Bye Bernie. I will see you soon won't I?"   
"You certainly will. Beautiful."   
"Come on. Let's get going. I'll call you later."   
"You better. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Bernie again. Bernie and kids watched and waved as Serena started the car and drove away.


	18. Chapter 18

3 months later. 

Serena and Ellie have been living with Bernie, Cameron and Charlotte for just over 2 months now. Cameron and Charlotte were very protective against Ellie. Serena had packed her job in. At the bar and had started work in a solicitors office as a receptionist. One Friday night when Charlotte and Cameron had gone to their mommas. Serena was in the kitchen making dinner as it was her turn. She couldn't help but smiled as she could hear Bernie and Ellie playing and laughing in the front room. She crept to the lounge door and stood back a bit so they couldn't see her.   
"Swing me around again." Ellie squealed. Bernie picked her back up and swung her around. Bernie put Ellie down on the sofa and started to tickle her.   
"No. No." Ellie belly laughed. "Momma stop before I pee." Bernie stopped and saw Serena standing at the door.   
"What's wrong." Ellie asked.   
"You er you called me Momma."   
"Is that wrong?" Ellie said sadly.   
"No sweetheart it's not." Serena came in and sat beside Ellie. "Why did you call Bernie Momma?"   
"Because I want her to be my Momma. I love her. Charlotte and Cameron have a Momma. And I want one too." Serena put her arms around Ellie and hugged her.   
"Please Mummy can Bernie be my Momma?"   
"It's fine by me. But I think you should ask Bernie." Serena smiled as she looked at Bernie who had tears rolling down her face.   
"Bernie." Ellie said as she put Bernie’s face in her little hands. "Will you be my Momma?"   
"Of course I will. I love you beautiful." Bernie kissed Ellie and hugged her.   
"I love you. Can I ring Charlotte up and tell her?"   
"Course you can." Ellie ran out of room.   
"Are you alright?" Serena moved closer to Bernie and wiped the tears from her face.   
"I can't believe what's just happened. I'm so happy Serena." Bernie rested her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"So am I." Serena kissed Bernie’s head and smiled. 

"Hello."   
"Charlotte it's me."   
"Hi Ellie. Are you alright?"   
"Yes  
There is something I need to tell you."   
"What's that?"   
"Bernie is now my Momma. I asked her if she would and she said yes."   
"That's great Ellie. You know what that means don't you?   
"What?"   
"That means that you are now mine and Cameron's sister."   
"It does?"   
"Course."   
"I always wanted a brother or sister."   
"Well now you have both."   
"ELLIE DINNERS READY." Serena called from the kitchen.   
"I have to go. My tea is ready."   
"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow."   
"Ok."   
"I love you Ellie."   
"Love you. Bye."   
"Bye Ellie." Ellie put the phone down and ran into the kitchen.   
"Charlotte said because your Momma that her and Cameron are now my brother and Brother and sister. Is that right?"   
"Well do you want them to be?" Ellie nodded as she sat down.   
"Well that's sorted then."Serena smiled as she sat down and they all ate dinner. 

"Mummy are you really alright with me calling Bernie Momma?" Ellie said as Serena tucked her up in bed.   
"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?"   
"I don't want you thinking I don't love you anymore Mummy. Because I do."   
"I know you do baby. And I love you."   
"We won't be moving again will we?"  
"I hope not sweetheart. I'm happy here. Are you?"   
"Very. I love living here Mummy."   
"Me too sweetheart. Me too." Serena held Ellie close and hugged her.


	19. Chapter 19

Serena Bernie and Ellie were snuggled up on the sofa Sunday afternoon watching a kids film when Bernie’s phone rang."  
"Hi sweetheart."   
"Mum, Momma said can you come and pick us up please. Her car won't start. It's cactus."   
"No problem. Do you want me to come now?"   
"Please."   
"Ok I won't be long. See you soon."   
"Bye mum."   
"Is everything OK?"   
"Carrie's car won't start. So I have got to go pick the twins up." Bernie said as she put her shoes on.   
"Can I come Momma?"   
"Is that alright?"   
"Course it is. You don't have to ask."   
"Get you shoes on sweetheart."   
"I have my slippers on it's fine."   
"Come on then trouble."  
"Bye Mummy." Ellie kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Bye baby."   
"Shall I bring something back with me for tea?"   
"What to save you cooking you mean."   
"It's your turn."   
"No it's not. I cooked Friday and last night pal."   
"You offered last night." Bernie smiled and kissed Serena. "I won't be long."   
"Ok."   
"Love you."   
"Love you. See you later."   
"Come on Ellie." Ellie waved to Serena and held Bernie’s hand as they walked to the car. 

"Cameron take the bags through to the kitchen for me please. Charlotte you can get the plates out. And Ellie can you get the glasses out darling." Bernie said as they got inside. "Serena dinner." Bernie poked her head round the lounge door and saw Serena was asleep on the sofa. Bernie walked up to Serena and kneeled down and kissed her on the lips.   
"Mmm."   
"Tired."   
"I wasn't asleep. I was just resting my eyes."   
"Yeah course you were. Dinners out."   
"Great. What are we having?"   
"Well I made the mistake of letting the kids choose."   
"KFC."   
"Got it in one."   
"I just hope you remembered the hot wings flash."   
"I did."   
"Good job." Serena smiled as she followed Bernie into the kitchen. "Hello you two. You had a good weekend." Serana hugged both Cameron and Charlotte before she sat down  
"It was OK. A bit boring." Cameron said they tucked into their KFC.  
"Ask her" Charlotte whispered as she nudged Cameron on the arm.   
"You ask her."   
"You said you would ask her."   
"You two stop it."   
"Cameron said he was going to ask mum didn't he."   
"What's going on?" Serena said.   
"Serena last night me and Charlotte were talking about Ellie calling Mum Momma."   
"Do you not want her to?   
"No it's not that we do. We think it's lovely. It's just we were thinking that maybe if it's alright with you that is. That maybe we could call you Mom. We asked mum and she is fine with it."   
"I would like that. A lot." Serena smiled as she stood up and hugged them both together. "I love you both."   
"We love you too." They both said as Serena sat back down. 

"ELLIE BATH COME ON?" Serena shouted from the top of the stairs.   
"Go on sweetheart you better go up."   
"Ellie, will you ask Mom to run a bath for me when you have finished please?"   
"Ok." Ellie ran upstairs. "Mummy Charlotte said will you run her a Bath when I have finished?" Ellie said as she got undressed and got in the bed.   
"Yeap. Are you OK there while I'll go and get your pajamas."   
"Yes."   
"Ellie you need to put the shower gel on the sponge to get a wash."   
"I know Mummy."   
"Well try doing it then." Serena laughed as she went into Ellie's bedroom. She lifted Ellie's pillow and saw a picture that Ellie had drawn. There were two people that were obviously Serena and Bernie. They both had dresses on. Holding each other's hands. On top of the picture Ellie had written my Mummy and Mommas wedding day. Serena took the picture into the bathroom with her. "Ellie what's this."   
"It's you and Momma on your wedding day. Like it says."   
"How do you know me and Bernie are even going to get married."   
"I just do." Ellie smiled as she flicked water at Serena and they both laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Is she asleep?" Bernie said as Serena came out of Ellie's bedroom.   
"Yes she's fast asleep. What are Cameron and Charlotte doing?"  
"I'm gonna have a look now. Come with me?" Serena held Bernie’s hand as they went to Charlotte's room.   
"Hey mum. And Mom."   
"It's time to turn your TV off now and get settled down."   
"Ok. Night." Charlotte turned her TV off and laid down.   
"Night sweetheart. I love you."   
"Love you too."  
"Night Charlotte. Love you."   
"Love you Mom." Serena and Bernie gave Charlotte a hug and turned off the light and left the bedroom. They went into Cameron's room and he was already asleep. Bernie turned his TV off and turned out the light.   
"Do you fancy a drink?" Bernie said as they went downstairs.   
"What have we got?"   
"Wine,Gin, larger."   
"I'll have a Larger I think."   
"You go make yourself comfy and I'll bring it through.   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie and went into the lounge.   
"There you go."   
"Cheers." Serena took a sip of her drink and put it down. "You know when I was bathing Ellie."   
"Yes."   
"I went under her pillow to get her pajamas and I saw a picture that she had drawn. It was a picture of you and me. We both had dresses on. And she had written my Mummy and Momma on their wedding day."   
"You're joking."   
"I'm not. Here I'll show you." Serena ran upstairs. Got the picture and brought it back down. "Here look."   
"Ah bless her. That's so cute. Did you say anything to her?"   
"Just that she was jumping the gun a bit. I mean we haven't even discussed it have we."   
"No we haven't."   
"There's no rush is there? We've got plenty of time."   
"We have. I mean I'm not going anywhere."   
"Neither am I." Serena snuggled up to Bernie and held her close. 

"CAMERON I HOPE YOUR AWAKE." Bernie shouted at the bottom of the stairs the next morning.   
"I AM. JUST HAVING A WASH."   
"OK. Charlotte stop eating so fast no one is going to take it off you." Bernie said as she sat down at the table.   
"Sorry mum I'm hungry."   
"Charlotte that's your second bowl." Serena said as she passed Bernie her drink.   
"I'm a growing lass, Mom what can I say." Charlotte smiled.   
"Morning Cameron." Ellie said as he came into the kitchen.   
"Morning Ellie."   
"What do you want for breakfast love?"   
"Just some toast please Mom."   
"I better get going. Are you still alright to drop these 3 off at school on your way to work?"   
"Yes course I am."   
"Right give me a kiss you 3 and see you all tonight."   
"Bye." They all said as they kissed and hugged Bernie. "See you later gorgeous."   
"See you later. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena smiled as they kissed and Bernie left.   
"Mom."   
"Yes Charlotte."   
"Are you and Mum getting married?"   
"No we're not. I mean we might get one day. But not yet why?"   
"Ellie said you were."   
"I didn't say they were. I said I wanted them too."   
"We all want them too."   
"Well you look like having to wait. Now if you've all finished go and get your coats and your bags."   
"Ok Mom." The kids got their stuff and they all went out to the car. 

Later that day as they all sat round the table eating tea. Charlotte and Cameron were chatting about their day.   
"Have you had a good day Ellie?" Bernie said.   
"Yes it was good."   
"Nobody said anything bad to you?"   
"No Momma."   
"Good." Bernie looked at Serena who had her head down messing with her food. "Serena are you ok sweetheart?"   
"I'm er I'm a little scared if I'm honest."   
"Scared. Scared about what darling?”  
“Well the thing is.” Serena stood up and walked round the table to Bernie. Serena held both her hands out for Bernie to take which she did." Stand up please."  
"Serena what's going on?"   
"You are one of the most beautiful women in the world. Do you know that. And I am one of the luckiest women in the world. Because you're my partner. I never ever want to be without you. I love you and our 3 children so much."  
"I love you."   
"Here Mom." Charlotte said as she passed Serena a red velvet box.   
"Thank you sweetheart." Serena smiled as she took the box and got down on one knee. "You are the love of my life. I have never felt like this before. Will you marry me Berenice Wolfe. Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?" Serena, said with tears rolling down her face.   
"Yes. There is nothing I want more." Bernie cried as she pulled Serena in her arms and kissed her. "I love you baby so much."   
"I love you too." Serena put the ring on Bernie’s and kissed her hand.   
"Congratulations I told Serena you would say yes." Cameron said as he and Charlotte hugged them both.   
"You lot knew about this."   
"Cause we did. Mom asked us this morning in the car."   
"Are you going to be my Momma forever now." Ellie said as Bernie picked her up.   
"Forever and ever." Bernie kissed her.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes baby." Serena took Ellie off Bernie and held her close.   
"I said you would get married. Didn't i?"   
"You did sweetheart." They all stood round and hugged each other. Me and Mummy finally have the family we have always wanted. Ellie thought to herself as she kissed her Mummy and Momma and squeezed them tightly.


End file.
